Death to Toastman
by Spicy Marmalade
Summary: The final chapter in the breakfest arc. Slight yaoi hint. Just one


*Minna-san this is the third and final part of the breakfast arc. I hope you enjoyed it and I look foward to finishing my other stories. Thank you and have a wonderful time.*  
Death to Toastman  
"IT'S TIME TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE!"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Duo. Of course no one knew what the hell he was talking about.   
"We are going to make him wish he had never been reincarnated!" "Duo" Heero pointed out. "Toastman has not been reincarnated. It's Quatre in a foam rubber suit." "Oh yea I knew that" A collective sweatdrop fell from the sky.  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WE WILL FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" As he gave his speal pieces of pie were breaking off and falling onto the floor. "QUICK EVERYONE FOLLOW ME!"  
  
Three hours later  
  
"No"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No I won't do this"  
  
"I agree with Yuy this is dis-honorable"  
  
"Shut up Chang"  
  
"What? I was agreeing with you!"  
  
"Enough! We are going to this!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Dis-honorable"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Trowa are you alright?"  
  
"....don't ask"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The boys stepped out. Each in a foam rubber suit. "Duo if word of this gets to OZ I will shoot you"  
Duo laughed. "Don't worry Heero this is for us only. now then, TOASTMAN I CHALLANGE YOU TO A DUEL!"  
Toastman walked out of the room. His eyes bugged out of his head. "Who are you? What are you? A villian? I see then I will enjoy distroying you."  
  
Duo laughed. "You are the villian! I am the foam suited solider of death I am HOT DOG BOY!" Duo was in a foam rubber Hot Dog suit. It had everything on it. I mean everything.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Guys"  
.  
.  
.  
"GUYS!"  
  
The rest stepped foward. Heero was dressed like a piece of Tempura. Wu fei was a take out box of Lo main, and Trowa a piece of angel cake.   
  
"Oi! Trowa. Why are you dressed like a piece of Angel Cake?" Hot Dog Boy asked in a strange genki voice.  
  
"TELL ME YOU CAN NAME A RUSSIAN FOOD!"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I guess you are right it's not easy"  
  
"Mwahahahaha Do you think you can end Toastman? I will forever bring the people of this earth breakfest food! I won't let you villans run the earth!"  
  
He shot butter at the boys Duo missed it by a moment.   
  
"Quatre! I order you stop this right now!" They all turned to see Heero step foward. I am the tempura ninja! He flung pieces of tempura at Quatre. Quatre got hit with one and it exploded. It threw him back. He charged again and Duo wacked him in the head with the blade of sauseges. Quatre was dazed and started flinging butter all over. It was hot butter and began to burn holes in things.   
  
"We won't servive this!" Shouted Wu Fei. "ARRGGGGG!" He shot a single huge noodle out of his box and it wrapped around Quatre stopping him from moving. "I've trapped him but what do we do now? My Noodle can't last long and I'm getting hungry!" Duo and Heero looked at eachother puzzled. It was then that Trowa interrupted. "I know just what to do."  
  
"Quatre! Look at me and see the error of your ways!"  
  
"I'm not Quatre I am Toastman!"  
  
"I'll prove you are Quatre just watch!"  
  
With that a disco ball fell from the ceiling and Trowa stripped off the Angel cake costume and began to disco dance. Then music came on and it was the song "I'm too sexy"  
  
"NOOOOO! I just don't get it! He is Disco dancing to a 80's song! Stop it now!"  
  
Trowa grinned. "I'm too sexy for pants!"  
  
Toastman gave a final cry. "NOOOOOOOO" "Trowa please stop!"  
Then he passed out. Trowa stopped as soon as Quatre passed out. The Disco ball and flashing lights dissapeard. Trowa became normal again. Everyone looked at him. "If you ever bring that up I will personally enjoy removing your manhood" He spoke his threat in a low monotone voice.  
He walked up to Quatre and removed the Toastman suit and asked Heero to dispose of it. Heero took it out back and hit the self-distruction button....... With great pleasure.   
  
Trowa carried Quatre up the stairs. He layed him in the bed and kissed his forhead. "It's all right now little one." He pulled the blankets up on Quatre and left the room turning the light off.   
  
The next morning Quatre came down the stairs looking a little disheavled. "Good morning everyone." Duo noticed that his voice had none of it's normal cheeriness. "What's the matter Q-man." "You guys wouldn't belive it but I had the strangest dream." Heero looked at him. "Everyone has strange dreams think nothing of it." Everyone nodded. "I guess your right! I'm gonna make breakfest!" "Everyone cheered. "All right so what are we haveing?" Asked Duo who was forever hungry. Quatre whispered a single word as he strolled into the kitchen. "Toast"  
Everone spit out coffee. 


End file.
